


Pray for Luck

by meadow_stranger



Series: A Clash of Faiths [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Blackjack, Established Captain/Maximillian DeSoto, Established Relationship, F/M, Gambling, Not Beta Read, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_stranger/pseuds/meadow_stranger
Summary: The Captain and the Unreliable crew gets invited to a New Year's celebration from the one and only Chairman Rockwell. Seizing this opportunity to do some reconnaissance, the Captain and the crew attend the party. However, Max despises this decision and is dragged along, only to discover Hawthorne's guilty pleasure for blackjack.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: A Clash of Faiths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599265
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by watching Kakegurui (which is a fantastic anime by the way.) My Captain has a guilty pleasure for gambling oops- Also, my excuse to throw the crew into a party scene for the New Years. 
> 
> This is the same Captain from my previous two fics, "Only in Vestments" and "Teaching the Preacher," if anyone is wondering. :)

“Why are we even attending this event?” Max grumbled, his arms crossed, surrounded by the rest of his crew members. They were all dressed in casual wear but armed, which made the crew stick out like a sore thumb as they made their way towards a particular mansion in the sprawling capital of Byzantium. The citizens, dressed in fine clothing, whispered among themselves, pointing and staring. 

The Captain, who was leading the group spun around hands on her hips, rolling her eyes. “It’s a New Year’s party, come on Max. Another revolution around the sun for Terra-2! Plus, it would be rude to discard an invitation from the Board.” She turned back around and continued walking, holding a data card that had the invitation. When Captain Hawthorn received the message, she had the initial reaction of ‘this is a trap,’ but after consulting Welles, she decided that the risk of going outweighed the possibility of gather information about the Board’s plans. 

“How do we not know this isn’t a trap, Captain?” He retorted, shaking his head. “We are titering on a fine line with the Board and we are going to a party?” Max glanced at the rest of the crew for someone that could agree with his sentiment. Nobody did. “We’re going to the Chairmen’s mansion for Architect's sake, we’ll be-” 

“Max,” the Captain’s voice had a growl to it that he knew well. The other crew members shot their eyes towards the vicar, all of them having a ‘what the fuck’ expression painted on their faces. “Were you not listening during the briefing?” She didn’t bother to face him while she talked. “We are going to this party to collect information about the Board. Anything, everything, something that we can use to sway the colonists,” she whispered lowly, turning a corner. “If your obligations to the OSI is worth more than your captain, please, take your leave now.” 

“She’s right Vicky,” Ellie muttered, shaking her head. “We all decided to ride with Cap and it kinda sounds like you’re chickening out.” 

“Fuck the Board,” Felix grinned widely before Nyoka smacked him behind the head with her revolver. 

“You dumbass, don’t say shit like that so loud-” 

After a few more blocks the Unreliable crew arrived at the Chairman’s estate. 

Two armed guards stood on either side of the gated entrance, noticing the group’s presence. “Only those who are formally invited are allowed into the Chairmen’s estate-”

She flashed the data card. “I am invited. Tell the Chairman that Captain Hawthorne and her crew are here,” smiling sweetly, she batted her eyelashes as the guards grumbling allowed them through. Max gave the guards a silent nod in thanks, while Felix and Ellie stuck their tongues out and blew raspberries. Nyoka and Parvati followed behind, shushing the two mischievous members. 

The mansion was buzzing with life; clinking of glasses, swinging music, elites gossiping among themselves. The lobby was filled to the brim with people, the atmosphere hazy from smoke. “Ellie and Nyoka,” under her breath, Hawthorn began giving her orders, “go rough up some corporate elites, remember we’re interested in any big research, scientists, and new products.” The two women nodded, then slipped their way into the sea of people, and the Captain had no doubt that they were heading towards the bar. She turned towards Parvati and Felix, an arm slung around each of their shoulders. “You two,” she surveyed the room for any servants and workers. There were several scurrying about the floor, handing drinks or cleaning up spills. “See if you can get any dirt on those high up in as many corporations as possible. I want anything personal. Addictions, abuse, affairs, illegitimate children, debt, anything that could be used as blackmail.” 

“Got it boss!” Felix gave Hawthorne a wink and Parvati flashed two thumbs up before the two slunk away around the walls of the first floor. 

That left the Captain with Max. He stared at her incredulously, his arms crossed. “You’re with me vicar,” she flashed a dazzling smile, placing a hand upon his shoulder. 

He gritted his teeth at her touch, seething with frustration. Did his Captain not understand if anybody slipped up at this party that the Board would kill her? Max was snapped out of his concern when he noticed a young servant hastily walking towards the two of them. 

“Captain Hawthorne?” The servant asked nervously, his eyes flicking between the dainty woman and the looming vicar. 

“Yep, that’s me.” 

“Chairmen Rockwell has requested your presence upstairs,” the servant gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing, “immediately.” 

Humming, the Captain could only nod, before she was escorted up marble stairs. Her hands grazed the cool stone, reminiscing about her time on Earth. Her childhood home had marble countertops in the kitchen. Max followed wordlessly, observing his Captain’s current state. He wanted to protect her, but being led to the Chairman directly? Right after she arrived? It was more than suspicious. 

The Chairman sat behind a large wooden table, corporate elites surrounding him on either side. As soon as his eyes caught sight of the Captain, he whispered to one of his workers to excuse everyone from the table. They were situated on a small balcony overlooking the interior of the first floor and all the noise from below could be heard up here. “Captain! I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come,” Rockwell greeted, as servants quickly dismissed anyone else still lingering around the balcony. Taking a seat, the Captain smiled, a smile that Max knew was fake. It was one she reserved for when she needed to act, when she needed to persuade. 

“Of course I would attend, Chairman Rockwell,” she placed both elbows on the table and rested her head against the back of her flat hands. “It would have been a tragic misfortune to miss such a wonderful New Year’s party,” she purred, staring at Rockwell with a soft gaze. 

Max had been seated on the Captain’s right, hiding his disgust towards the suggestive tone she had. _What is she thinking? She’s not going to seduce the fucking Chairman of Halcyon, why-_

Throwing his head back in laughter, Rockwell gestured for one of the workers to come forward with drinks. “I am relieved to have met you finally, Captain.” He took a glass from the server’s tray, swishing the alcohol around. “You’ve have made quite a name for yourself in Halcyon.” Soon, glasses of wine were offered to Max and Hawthorne. Gleefully, she drank up her glass, savoring the taste. It was definitely better quality than what could be bought from a vending machine or in a bar. In turn, Max sipped his fill slowly, allowing the liquid to settle on this tongue before swallowing it. He did notice the elevated quality but did not show outward signs of pleasure.

Letting out a sigh, Hawthorne set down her empty cup. Even though it wasn’t grape wine, the Captain felt a tinge of nostalgia, remember the taste of communion wine she would always take every Sunday. “Thank you, Chairman,” she murmured, continuing to hold her fabricated smile. 

“I’ve heard your stories from Edgewater, to Monarch, to Roseway!” Rockwell listed, sitting back in his chair, taking a gulp of his wine. “Oh, how rude of me. Who is this gentleman?” The Chairman gestured towards the vicar. Max was not wearing his regular vestments, according to Hawthorn’s orders. “A member of your crew?”

Nodding, the Captain held out her glass as a servant scuttled up to her, refilling it. “This is Max DeSoto, the Unreliable’s resident vicar,” she introduced, her lips curving up into a playful smirk as she drank her wine. 

“A vicar?” Rockwell repeated, shifting his attention to Max. “Why would a man of cloth be traveling on a mercenary’s ship?”

With his mouth open to reply, Max was quickly interrupted by the Captain. “Oh, I mostly keep him around for the moral compass,” she teased, a giggle escaping her lips. "And his ability to take confessions." 

_Oh Law, do not tell me the Captain is already tipsy…_ Max thought, before forcing a laugh of his own. “Ah, it’s quite a long story Chairman.” 

“Hm, I see,” Max swore he saw Rockwell’s eyes narrowed in suspicion before he clapped in hands in delight. “Anyways, since you’re here Captain, why don’t we play a little game?” Snapping his fingers, one of the workers came to the table with several decks of cards and a large rectangular box. 

The Captain gasped, eyeing the cards. “Don’t tell me,” she leaned in closer towards the Chairman, “that we’ll be gambling.” 

Max’s eyes lit up with concern, looking towards the unfamiliar objects in the middle of the table and back at the Captain’s face. “Oh, I didn’t take you as a gambler, Captain,” Rockwell mused, pointing towards the box. The servant undid the metal latches and opened it, displaying rows of shining poker chips. 

“I haven’t indulged in a good game in some time. However,” with an arm outstretched, the Captain picked up a red chip and held it in front of her face. She covered one of her eyes. “Gambling is technically a sin. I wouldn’t want to participate in something so scandalous.” 

Rockwell did not like this response. He frowned, his head turning towards the vicar, then back to Hawthorn. “Come on Captain, just a few rounds of... “ he paused, thinking of a game, “blackjack.” 

At the mention of blackjack, the Captain snapped straight up, almost dropping the poker chip in her wine glass. She caught it just in time before placing it on the table. “If it’s blackjack then,” she pointed to the cards, “count me in, Rockwell.” 

_Blackjack?_ Max was struggling to keep up with this conversation. He remembered the Captain telling her something about card games on Earth and how gambling worked there, but this was beyond his knowledge. He also knew from an off-handed comment that this game, blackjack, was her favorite. 

“Lovely!” The Chairman motioned the server who had brought the cards and box over to sit. “Edmund here will serve as our dealer.” Bowing before taking his seat, the now named server, Edmund, hastily grabbed the desks and sliced them open with his nails, sliding the fresh cards out and onto the table. As he shuffled, the sound of rustling cards engulfed Hawthorn into another memory of her life on Earth; she used to play blackjack all the time with her younger cousins and siblings in the middle of the night. Max looked at the cards with confused eyes, he finished his wine with a long sip. Another worker shuffled over to his side, ready to pour him another serving but the vicar waved him off. He wanted to be sober enough to watch. 

“Each chip will be worth 1000 bits,” Edmund murmured, setting the now shuffled deck to the left, pulling the box of chips towards him. Max scoffed at the amount these plastic disks were representing. “Chairman Rockwell?” 

“Give me 100 chips,” decided the Chairman, tilting his head playfully. “And give the Captain 100 as well.” 

Raising an eyebrow, the Captain watched as Edmund distributed the red chips with ease. “My, you’re loaning me 100,000 bits? For a game?” 

“Just humor me, Hawthorn,” he shrugged. “Do you know how much you’re actually worth Captain? Way more than 100,00 bits. You have made quite a bit of money from your mercenary jobs from your time at SubLight anyways. You could cover a horrible loss with ease.” 

Shrugging, the Captain tapped the table with her fingers, wanting to start the game. It surprised her that Rockwell personally knew of her affiliation with the shipping and salvage company. She guessed word of her employment had been spreading from Groundbreaker. “Shall we start? I will admit, I haven’t played blackjack in quite some time and it’s making me excited,” she murmured, wiggling her fingers in anticipation. 

“Hm, I believe we both agree to no cheating, yes?” 

She nodded. “But of course, Chairman.” 

“You may proceed, Edmund,” the Chairman ordered. 

“Please place your bets for the first round,” Edmund extended his arms above the table, gesturing to the gamblers. 

The Captain’s fingers were fidgeting with her poker chips, humming lowly. She stole a glance at Max, their eyes locking before she winked at him. With a flick of her finger, Hawthorn placed several of her chips to her left. “I’ll bet 20,000 bits for this first round.” 

Rockwell slide one chip in front of him. “Hm, you’re bold Captain. I’ll play it safe for now.” 

Announcing the bets for each party, Edmund dealt cards to the table, then laid out his own. Bending the corner of her card, the Captain held a straight face as she noted its value: the Queen of Hearts. The face-up card for the house was the Seven of Hearts. Max strained to get a glimpse of his Captain’s card, staying silent for now. “I’m surprised you know how to play such a bygone card game, Chairman,” she tittered, gently rapping her knuckles against the wooden table. “Hit me.” 

“What?” Max blurted, completely lost in this whole ordeal. _Did the Captain just ask the Chairman to hit her?_

Both Rockwell and Hawthorn chortled at the vicar’s sudden outburst. “Oh, I see Vicar DeSoto is not familiar with card games.” 

“Unfortunately,” he paused, struggling to collect himself, as his hand gripped his wine glass tightly. Max was not a man used to being laughed at. “I am not.” 

“Max, when a player says ‘hit me’, it means they want to be dealt another card,” the Captain consoled, patting him on the shoulder. She then motioned towards Edmund to do such that. With a flick of his wrist, the dealer sent a card sliding her way. As she peeked at it, Max barely had a second to make out its value before she waved her hand parallel to the table. “I stand.” 

The Chairman mirrored the Captain, tapping his finger on the table. “Hit.” Taking a glance at his new card, he repeated his action. Another card was tossed to him. “Hit again.” One more card. “I stand.” 

_He’s drawing low-value cards,_ the Captain concluded, looking expectantly at the facedown card the house had. Her breathing was becoming erratic, and her hands petted her cards with a fever. 

Max observed in horror as he watched the smile on his Captain’s lips turn into something genuine. _She… she likes to gamble, doesn’t she?_

Without missing a beat, Edmund flipped over his card. The Jack of Diamonds. “House is busted.” 

Displaying his cards, Rockwell sighed in content. “18.” His hand consisted of the King of Clubs, the Two of Hearts, and the Six of Spades. 

Snickering, the Captain drew her hand down. “A pair of Queens. 20.” A light blush appeared on her face as she stood up from her chair and bent over the table to collect her chips. She giggled softly, sitting back down. 

“Miss Captain Hawthorne has won the first round. Please place your bets for round two,” Edmund collected the discarded cards and placed them in a neat pile off to the side. 

Gulping her wine with vigor, she leaned over to the vicar’s side, placing a hand on the back of his head. She brushed her lips against the outer shell of his ear before mewing, “pray to your Architect for me, will ya Maximilian? It wouldn’t hurt to ask for some luck, right?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bah, unlike everyone else in this glitzy shit city, I am not motivated by money, Chairman,” she placed her hand on the contract and pushed it away. “I will not sell myself to the Board.” 

“Chairman Rockwell has won round twelve. Miss Captain Hawthorne has no more chips to gamble with,” Edmund droned on, retrieving the discarded hands spewed onto the table. 

The two gamblers had been moving their chips back and forth between each other all night. However, Rockwell began winning more and more bits as the Captain became more and more reckless with her bets. On the sidelines, Maximillian could only watch. From the matches so far, he noticed that Hawthorne’s bets were usually random quantities. However, as she became more intoxicated with wine, she kept betting bigger, despite the worth of her hand. 

Now she was chipless. 0 bits. “Oh my,” she chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand. “Looks like you earned back your loan, Chairman.” 

He shrugged before leaning into the table, placing his elbows on the top. With folded hands, he rested his chin against the backs of them, eyeing the Captain. “No matter. You might be chipless, but you still have something to wager with.” His voice was dangerously low, lacking any playful tone it once had. 

Rolling her eyes, the Captain waved him off. “Oh please, Chairman. I’ve enjoyed our game this evening, but I’m afraid I must take my leave now.” 

“One more game, Hawthorne.” 

“What?” She froze in her tracks, almost out of her seat before the Chairman’s demanding voice garnered her attention. 

Max already vacated his chair, standing behind Hawthorne. He coughed. “Erm, Captain, I believe it is best if we take our leave. Now.” He placed a firm hand on her arm, trying to silently convince her to stand. There was something about the Chairman’s sudden change in demeanor that made Max’s stomach turn. “Please excuse her, I don’t think it’s wise for her to gamble anymore-” 

“No. She can. Hawthorne, listen to me. I have a proposal,” he began before snapping his fingers. “Bring me the contract,” ordered the Chairman and a servant darted away behind a curtain, only to return with a hefty packet of papers.

Now curious, the Captain swatted Max’s hand away, grunting at his unwillingness to do so. “Let go, Max! Let’s hear him out.” She settled back into the chair, yanking herself out of Desoto’s grip. 

He growled, bending down to whisper harshly in her ear. “Hawthorne, can you fucking stop with these mindless games? The Chairman has something planned, it’s obvious he trying to-” 

A loud _thunk_ cut off this vicar’s warnings. The meaty agreement laid in between the Chairman and the Captain. “Wager yourself, Captain.” 

“Myself?” 

Eyes widening with realization, the vicar stifled a gasp. _There’s no logical way the Captain would agree to such terms…_

“Your services. To us. You’ll have to leave your crew and your ship the Unreliable.” 

“You mean, I’ll work for the Board,” Hawthorne spat, crossing her arms.“Now, why would I agree to bet on that? 

A sour laugh left the man’s lips, narrowing his eyes at the seemingly obvious question. “Because the Board needs someone like you. In exchange for your life, I will bet an estimate of your worth in bits.” He pointed to the stack of papers. “Page 23 lists the calculations surrounding your net worth as well as the total. Take a look. You will also be compensated handsomely for your services as well. Think of this as a signing bonus,” he mused, snapping his fingers again so a servant could deliver a fountain pen to the table. 

“Bah, unlike everyone else in this glitzy shit city, I am not motivated by money, Chairman,” she placed her hand on the contract and pushed it away. “I will not sell myself to the Board.” 

Tilting his chin up in the air, he sighed before staring back at her. “Fine. I’ll bet not only your value in bits, but also allow you to ask me one question about anything. And I swear on the Architect that it will be answered truthfully,” Rockwell offered, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“Anything?” The Captain echoed. 

“Anything. Information, blackmail, secrets...”

“No,” the Captain determined, a displeased look strewn across her face. “One question? Nope. Not going to buy me that way either. Whatever intel I want, I can find out myself, thank you very much.” 

“Captain Hawthrone. I must insist,” his teeth grinding against each other. He needed to get the Captain on the Board’s side. Their plans on saving the colony depended on it. The Chairman stilled, noticing the piercing eyes of the Adjutant staring up at him from the ballroom floor. The woman held a glass of wine, holding it from its base. She stood basically in the middle of the crowds of citizens, blending in with their attire but somehow, Rockwell could never forget that _look_ Akande held when she was close to success. “I- I will bet my position. My life,” the words slipped out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. “I will renounce my title as Chairman of Halcyon Holding Corporation if you win. I’ll leave Byzantium. Go live somewhere else for the rest of my life.” _If this doesn’t get her to play one last game, I don’t know what will._

By then, the Captain and Max’s back were facing the sitting Chairman, since they were walking away towards the marble stairs. However, she could not resist this opportunity. This gamble. “Finally. An equal wager. A life for a life,” she marched back to the table. If she could dismantle the head of the Board, right here, right now, without bloodshed? Hawthrone was more than willing to take it. Even at the dispense of herself. 

“Captain, please,” Max he grabbed her arm with both of his hands, mustering as much concern he could display on his aging face. “No, I will not allow you to go through with this,” he pleaded, tugging her limb. She glanced back at her vicar and in an instant, he knew there was nothing he could say. Her face said it all. Heart sinking, he shuffled backward. He was partly in awe in his Captain’s unwavering determination, but more so he felt like he was drowning. _Of course, she is willing to discard me. To leave everyone if it means bettering Halcyon. Law, why can’t she be selfish for once._

“I’m sorry Max,” she murmured as if she read his mind. placing a hasty kiss on his cheek. “But this is a gamble I need to take. Let’s see what the Grand Plan has in store for me, shall we?” 

With the consent of both parties on their wagers, Edmund began to deal their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself and wrote more of this. 
> 
> Honestly, I wish there was more interaction with the higher-ups of corporations with Hawthrone that don't have them working with the Board. Well, more reasons to write, right? 
> 
> Also, I'm a sucker for Max being helpless-

**Author's Note:**

> I have this list of Max/Captain prompts that I want to get too, but I literally have two other fics to finish. Oof. I can't help myself sometimes and end up writing one-shots like these out of nowhere. 
> 
> I'll be updating "Teaching the Preacher" hopefully by next week, and then the final chapter for "Only in Vestments" will be done after. OiV is set after TtP in my headcanon, so I decided to finish TtP first before moving on. 
> 
> Anyways, hoped you enjoyed! Thanks for staying in Max hell with me.


End file.
